


The Language of Flowers

by Aphistas, theartificialwolf, tisziny



Series: RP Miscellany [18]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: M/M, flower shop au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 11:53:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10593465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aphistas/pseuds/Aphistas, https://archiveofourown.org/users/theartificialwolf/pseuds/theartificialwolf, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisziny/pseuds/tisziny
Summary: Violet and Katya send each other messages with flowers





	1. Chapter 1

Violet. Was. Such. A. Brat. 

Katya had been in and out all day as Violet had given her more demands that she wanted met before the dinner. Get some almond milk. No, vanilla, not regular; go back and replace it. Pick up my clothes from the dry-cleaner. Get the cake from the bakery. We need some good napkins, not these Party City ones. Oh, and while you’re out, get a bouquet for the table. 

Katya loved Violet, she did, but sometimes… Katya shook her head as she pulled up to the flower shop. Annoyed and aggravated from being on her feet and running errands all way, Katya stomped inside the pretty shop and slapped down a twenty on the counter in front of the pretty grey-haired florist.

“How do I passive-aggressively say fuck you in flower?”

 

Max blinked, taken aback by this strange customer’s forceful energy, and the absurd request she had made.

“Uh, all right, let me think.” She walked around the front counter and began to look through the flowers she had displayed. “We can start with geraniums - they represent stupidity, and then some meadowsweet; uselessness.” 

Max picked up the flowers as she spoke, adjusting them to hold in one hand, “Oh, yellow carnations -you have disappointed me- perhaps some foxglove for insincerity. And lastly we can add hatred, if you want, the orange lilies.” She smiled and turned back to her customer, “They make quite the bouquet.”

 

Katya chuckled as the florist put together the bouquet. 

“Wow, you were actually able to put together a beautiful ‘fuck you’ bouquet. I’m quite impressed. Thank you,” Katya said as she took the bouquet. “Keep the change. You deserve it after making this.” 

With her grin in place, Katya got back into her car and drove back home to Violet. She slung the reusable grocery bag over her shoulder, hung the dry cleaning on the strap, and, finally, picked up the bright and colorful bouquet that Violet had asked for. After shutting the car door, she headed inside.

“Violet? I’m home.” 

 

“Hi baby.” Violet kissed Katya hello. “Happy anniversary.” Violet had sent Katya on so many errands to get her out of the house so she had time to prepare the perfect, romantic setting. Katya looked around at the rose petals and candles as Violet helped her lover put stuff away. “Ooh, what pretty flowers!”

 

Katya smiled. “Thank you so much, Princess. It’s beautiful.” Katya handed over the flowers with a slight smirk. “Oh, I got them from this charming little shop over on the corner of Seventeenth and Vine. A very helpful florist put it together just for you when I asked her for something unique.” 

Katya followed Violet over to the dining table where Violet arranged the bouquet in a Swarovski vase. “Dinner smells incredible.” 

 

Violet had made Katya’s favorite things and had a special surprise prepared for them in the bedroom. She wanted to make this evening special. “Did you get the cake I wanted?”

 

Katya rolled her eyes as she chuckled. “Yes, I got you the cake. And the vanilla almond milk. And the napkins.” 

 

Violet opened the cake box to peer inside. “Oh my god the strawberries are white! That was very expensive and they used white fucking strawberries? You didn’t check before they put it in the box?” Violet squawked. “And they didn’t put the inscription on it!” Violet flopped down, grumpy. “Are they trying to ruin my anniversary?”

 

Katya sighed as she shut her eyes. Of course Violet still found something wrong, the perfectionist that she was. However, Katya knew that she still loved Violet regardless of anything else, and she wouldn’t change her even when she was being a brat. 

“Do you want me to take it back and get it fixed?” 

 

Violet debated internally for a moment before deciding. “No, you wouldn’t be back in time. Pull the strawberries off though? I’ve got some raspberries you could put on instead, even though it’s totally a strawberry cake. Ugh.” Violet walked over to finish preparations. “Then come here and help me with this.”

 

Katya sighed. “Okay. Whatever you want.” She shook her head as she took the cake into the kitchen to fix it to Violet’s specifications. She popped a strawberry in her mouth as she put the rest into a tupperware. What was so bad about strawberry cake anyway? 

Once she fixed the cake though, Katya carried it back out to Violet and set it on the table. 

“K, so what’s next?” 

 

“Don’t put the cake out now! It needs to go in the fridge. Can you set the table? Make sure you put the salad forks and the dinner forks in the right place. We’ll need soup spoons and dessert forks too. There’s a cheese course too. I’ll fold the napkins.”

 

Katya clenched her fists. “You want me to wipe your ass for you next?” Katya grabbed the cake and stormed back into the kitchen. She had been far too tempted to just throw the cake in Violet’s face and just leave. Katya dumped the cake on the counter and leaned over the sink as she tried to calm herself down. Maybe she’d get Violet a new bouquet, one that said she was a spoiled and selfish bitch. 

 

Violet rolled her eyes. She was just trying to make things perfect for their anniversary. “Katya, please.” Violet came up behind her, boxing her in against the sink. She whispered in Katya’s ear. “Don’t be like that. I’ll let you eat the cake off of me later and I won’t even complain once about the sheets, I promise. How’s that?”

 

Katya chuckled as she turned around and wrapped her arms around Violet’s shoulders. “How do you know just what to say or do always?” Katya reached forward and pressed a kiss to Violet’s lips. Once she pulled back, she stared at Violet with a soft smile. “You know what would have made this anniversary perfect? Just us being together. You know I don’t need anything but you.” 

 

“But I worked so hard!” Violet protested. She opened her mouth to say more but Katya switched their positions, slamming Violet against the sink and claiming her mouth. She was a little dazed when Katya pulled back. She handed Violet the cake box and instructed her not to drop it before throwing Violet over her shoulder and heading for their bedroom. Violet squealed but Katya spanked her ass once, hard, and Violet had no choice. She wiggled but she didn’t drop the cake.


	2. Chapter 2

After a very good and satisfying end to their anniversary, Katya woke with her arms full of a very pliant Violet. A grin spread across her face. 

“Morning, Princess,” she said with a smirk as Violet blinked her eyes up at her. “Sleep well?” 

 

Violet woke slowly to her lover’s morning wood poking her in the side and Katya talking to her, which was usually how she began her day anyway. Violet shifted so she could rub Katya’s wood in her asscrack, knowing how much it teased her lover.   
“Mhm,” she mumbled.

 

Katya chuckled as she reached a hand down to rub between Violet’s ass cheeks. 

“Didn’t you get enough last night?” Katya asked as she nipped Violet’s neck, already splattered with various teeth marks.

 

“I never get enough of you.” Violet looked over her shoulder with a small smile. “Come on, we’re still celebrating our anniversary.” She moved her ass enticingly. “Besides, I can feel you want me. I want you too.”

 

Katya chuckled. “I just woke up though, but if you insist…” Katya then pulled away and flipped onto her back. 

“Think you’re up for a good ride this morning, Princess?” 

 

Violet grinned. She quickly prepped herself for another round as she sat on Katya’s stomach. “I’m going to ride you like a pony. Sure you can keep up?”

Violet giggled and took Katya to the hilt before her lover gave her ass a good smack, causing them both to moan as Violet clenched around Katya’s dick. Violet leaned forward to brace against the wall and set herself a punishing pace as she rode Katya. 

Violet grinned as she continued fucking herself on Katya’s dick. “I would’ve made a great cow boy/girl.”

 

After a lovely morning fuck, Katya and Violet made their way out of the bedroom and to the dining room where Katya began to clean up the table. She smiled at the bouquet that Violet was admiring; it really was a beautiful arrangement even if it did have a less savory meaning behind it. Maybe she should pay the florist a return visit, get a new bouquet. Maybe one saying, “You’re the best fuck I’ve ever had and I’ll love you forever even when you’re being a bitch and a brat.” Yeah, that’d be a fun one to get if the florist could make it work, Katya thought with a chuckle. 

“Think I should just dump all this food, Violet? Or do you think there’s anything worth saving?” 

 

Violet looked it all over but nothing looked salvageable. She sighed. Their anniversary meal was wasted. “Dump it.” Violet plucked a flower from the bouquet and put it over her ear before she pressed sensually against Katya. “But you owe me a new anniversary dinner. And flowers.”

 

Katya chuckled as she started to pick up the old food to dump it. “Of course I do. How about I take you out to dinner instead? No clean up necessary for us, and delicious food.” Katya looked over at Violet with a grin. “And of course I’ll get you a new bouquet. Pretty flowers for the most beautiful flower of them all.” 

 

“Sounds lovely. I might even let you eat your dessert off me. So there might be some cleanup necessary. But it’ll be worth it.” Violet smirked as she ground against Katya’s crotch. 

“And having flowers around the house is nice. Maybe we should get fresh flowers all the time. Makes it kinda romantic in here, don’t you think?” Violet could feel Katya getting hard against her. Violet was already starting to develop a plan to get naked and strategically cover herself in flowers for Katya to discover when she got home. “Maybe you could pick up some roses too next time you’re at the florist?”

 

Katya chuckled. “Haven’t you had enough yet? I really don’t think I can get it all the way up again right now regardless of what you try,” Katya said with a grin as her dick attempted to get fully hard but could only manage a half-mast. “Save your teasing when little me isn’t so exhausted.” 

Katya then smiled at the idea of flowers. “Flowers would be nice, but while roses are pretty, this florist really knows how to create a gorgeous bouquet filled with meaning,” like a ‘Fuck you’ bouquet and a hopefully ‘Let me fuck you,’ bouquet, “and I’d hate to get something as simple as a rose bouquet when I can get something that means I’ll love you forever and now please get on your knees for me,” Katya said with a grin. 

 

 

“I can never get enough of you,” Violet admitted with a grin. “And as you know, I’m buy-sexual. You buy me things and I get real sexual. Better be a really gorgeous bouquet though. I’m not some cheap whore. If you want me on my knees, you better get me something stunning.”

 

Katya grinned. “You really are, and I’ll make sure they are stunning beyond belief.” 

After the two of them agreed on reservations for dinner with plans to pick up dessert on the way home, Katya headed out. She had a certain florist to see after all.

–

With a grin, Katya walked into the flower shop, and her grin brightened at the sight of the grey-haired florist. 

“Hey! So, you made me an absolutely awesome bouquet yesterday, and I was hoping you could work your magic again. Do you think you could make me something that says, ‘You are the most important person in my life and I worship you. Please suck my dick,” Katya said with a grin once she was at the counter. 

 

Max looked up as the same eccentric customer from the day before bounded happily into her shop. She listened to the request with a smile, then a blush at the end but nodded all the same.  
“We could probably manage something,” she said, considering the request.

Max stepped out from behind the counter. “Primrose means ‘I can’t live without you’, that seems a good start.” She said.

“Lily-of-the-valley, ‘you’ve made my life complete’…” Max gathered the white bell-like flowers in her hand with the soft yellow primroses. “I don’t really have anything for worship, but… Jonquils - these white ones- they represent desire.” At her customer’s nod Max gathered those too.

“As for the, uh, last part, the best I can think of would be these red ones. They’re flamingo flowers, they usually represent hospitality and happiness, but I’m sure with the er- visual, they could take a new meaning. I’ll put these all in with maidenhair fern and then, oh yes.” Max placed the flowers on her counter, freeing her hands enough to gather white heather - ‘wishes do come true’- and a purple and pink mix of viscarias -’will you dance with me’.

“What do you think? The colours are a bit of a mismatch, especially the red. I could tie in some red chrysanthemums and see if that unites it any?”

 

Katya nodded and smiled. “Do whatever you think would work best. I trust your expertise on the subject. By the way, what’s your name? I’d love to know the name of such a genius florist so I know who to recommend. Oh, and I’m Katya, by the way. How much do I owe you?”

 

Max smiled, “I’ll go a head and put some in, they just represent loving, so they fit to the message you want.” As Max arranged the flowers and tied them together her customer, Katya, kept talking.

“I’m Max,” she told her, flushing at the compliments. She added up Katya’s total and accepted her card for payment, then smiled and wished her a good day before she left.

She hoped Katya would come back, it wasn’t often -even as a florist- that Max got to stretch her flower language wings.

 

Katya left the flower shop with a smile on her face, one that lasted the entire drive home.

“Honey,” Katya called out as she opened the front door with the beautiful bouquet in hand, “I’m home! Ready for our reservation?” 

 

Violet heard Katya return and gave herself one last look over as she sat at her vanity. She looked devastatingly beautiful, dressed in silver, perfect for her now frosty air. 

She’d googled the meanings of the flowers Katya had given her for their anniversary. Insincerity, hatred… Violet had seen enough. Katya had mentioned the florist being skilled at meaningful bouquets so this was clearly intentional. 

She waited for Katya with her arms crossed.

 

When she heard no response, Katya headed to the bedroom and smiled when she saw Violet at the vanity. 

“Hey, gorgeous. Still not ready?” Katya asked as she approached Violet. “Got you a new bouquet.” 

 

“Does this one also say ‘I hate you’?” Violet asked icily. “I thought we were celebrating our anniversary. But if that’s how you really feel…” Violet trailed off, letting the words sink in. “Maybe this anniversary should be our last.”

 

Katya’s eyes widened. Their last? No. No, no, no, no, no…

“No, no, no, no, no.” Katya dropped the flowers as she fell to her knees beside Violet. “No, please. I’m sorry. I’m so fucking sorry.” Tears pricked at her eyes at the thought of possibly losing Violet. “I was just frustrated yesterday, and it just fell out of my mouth. I was just pissed and asked how I could say fuck you in flower. I didn’t actually expect the florist to actually put something together.” Katya, unable to hold her hand back, reached for one of Violet’s tense hands. 

“I love you. Even when I’m pissed with you, I never stop loving you.” Katya glanced at the fallen bouquet on the ground before she looked back into Violet’s big brown eyes. “I asked for this one to convey how much I love and worship you. Please,” a tear escaped one of Katya’s eyes and dripped down her cheek, “don’t leave.” 

 

Violet let out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding. Katya didn’t hate her. Things were still ok. Violet dropped to her knees next to Katya and picked up the fallen bouquet.

Violet offered a small smile. “It’s beautiful.”

 

As soon as Violet uttered a compliment in regards to the bouquet, Katya wrapped her arms around Violet’s neck and pulled her into a hug. Tears fell from her eyes as relief washed through her. Violet’s wasn’t leaving. 

“I love you so, so much,” Katya murmured into Violet’s neck.

 

Violet held Katya tight to her. “I love you too,” she whispered, clinging tight to Katya. She didn’t want to let her go. 

Violet kiss Katya hard and began to tear at her lover’s clothes, relieved that things were ok. Violet wanted to show Katya all the things she couldn’t quite say. I’m glad you’re not mad at me. I don’t want to leave you. Stay with me forever. 

Violet found herself naked, on her back, with Katya above her, similarly naked. Their mutual need was tangible. They didn’t need words. Their eyes said it all.

 

Katya leaned her head down to kiss Violet, pouring all her love for Violet behind it, as she sunk herself into Violet’s prepped hole. It felt like coming home.

–

After their lovemaking, Katya lay on her back with her arm around Violet who lay next to Katya with her cheek on top of Katya’s chest. Katya smiled as she felt Violet’s fingers trail over her stomach. 

“Looks like we missed another anniversary dinner.” Katya chuckled. “Maybe we’re best suited for not celebrating our anniversary the normal way.” 

 

Violet chuckled softly. “Maybe not.” Violet sighed softly. “I’m sorry I got mad at you.” She pressed as close to Katya as possible. “I love you so much. I’m glad we’re together.”

Violet lay, content in Katya’s arms, nude next to the person she’d been with for two years and loved for longer. Maybe she’d pay a visit to this florist herself and get Katya a bouquet that said ‘I will love you forever.’

 

Katya grinned at Violet. “I love you too. So mu–” Katya’s stomach growled, and Katya chuckled as Violet gave a little jump at the noise. 

“Maybe we should order a pizza?” 

 

Violet grinned but made no move to get up. “Pizza sounds great.”

 

“The usual?” At Violet’s nod, Katya made a motion to sit up, one that was thwarted by Violet’s refusal to move, and Katya chuckled at the sight. Instead, Katya shifted until she could reach a phone that lay on the nightstand. After she placed their order and hung up, Katya looked down at Violet with a grin. 

“You know, you’re going to have to let me go long enough for me to actually answer the door and get the pizza when it gets here.” 

 

“Ok, but come right back with the box,” Violet mumbled sleepily, burrowing into Katya’s side and kissing whatever skin she could reach.

 

Katya chuckled. “Of course, my love.” 

When the doorbell rang, Katya shifted out from underneath Violet and, after throwing on a robe, went to greet and pay the delivery boy. As promised, Katya headed straight back to the bedroom and placed the pizza on the bedspread before she shucked the robe off and got back into bed, though she made sure to sit up this time so that she could eat. 

“Dinner is served, Princess,” Katya said as she flipped open the lid of the pizza box. 

 

Violet sat hip to hip with Katya, the pair of them grinning at each other as they tore hungrily into the pizza. The cheesy, greasy goodness was just so satisfying after such an intense lovemaking. 

This was so much better than the fancy dinner they were supposed to have tonight.

 

The next day, Katya awoke with a groan around midday. The pair of them had just tossed the pizza box onto the floor when they had finished eating before they both lay back down in each other’s arms, and Katya couldn’t help but cringe at the old pizza smell that permeated the air, and sleeping late certainly hadn’t helped matters, though the sleep was necessary after such an emotional evening.

“Mmm, maybe it was a mistake leaving the pizza box in here, Vi,” Katya said as she reached her arm out for Violet only to encounter nothing but air. “Vi?” Katya blinked her eyes open, and she sat up. 

“Vi?”


End file.
